In The Next Room
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: Klaine prompt: Kurt and Blaine are making out, things get a little too heated, and Cooper (blaine's older brother) walks in on them. It's also the first time kurt meets cooper :P and cooper teases them about it :D -Anonymous


**In The Next Room**

**Klaine prompt: Kurt and Blaine are making out, things get a little too heated, and Cooper (blaine's older brother) walks in on them. It's also the first time kurt meets cooper :P and cooper teases them about it :D**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

It was after school on a Friday. Kurt and Blaine had rushed back to Blaine's house after Glee Club, Blaine bearing an extremely frustrated expression. Kurt happened to feel brave that Friday afternoon. He so happened to decide to perform a…interesting song in Glee. Clad in the tightest pair of black skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a tight white button up, the first couple buttons undone, Kurt had performed Like a Virgin for the entire Glee Club.

Blaine watched, painfully, as Kurt danced and slid around the room, adoring innocent looks and batting his eyelashes at Blaine. It was really no surprise to why Blaine had sat there the rest of the class in silence. At the end Blaine was the first on out of his seat, pulling Kurt with him towards his car.

They hurried their way to the house; both frustrated after Blaine had pushed Kurt up against the car and kissed in passionately before getting into the car. It felt like hours before they arrived at the Anderson manor, ignoring the other car parked in the driveway.

As soon as they got into the house and up the stairs, Kurt had Blaine pinned up against his bedroom door, his face buried in Blaine's neck, extracting the most delightful of whimpers and moans.

The two stumbled their way into the bed, Blaine pushing Kurt up against the pillows and kissing him for countless minutes. They lay there, wrapped up in each other, panting and clutching tightly to each other.

Blaine pulled Kurt to sit on his knees and began to unbutton his shirt while Kurt tried to remove his own. Blaine's shirt went flying off the bed while Blaine grumbled and struggled to get all the buttons undone, cursing ever so often. Blaine finally got it undone and pushed it off Kurt's shoulders, attaching his mouth to Kurt's collarbone, trying to mark the boy.

Kurt began to moan loudly at the sensation, pulling Blaine closer so that their hips aligned, grinding against each other. He must have been very loud for neither of the boys heard the heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs.

They continued to kiss and tease each other for a few moments, the footsteps stilling outside the door. Blaine began to reach for Kurt's pants, pulling roughly to get them down Kurt's legs. Blaine let out a cry of success once he was able to remove them and Kurt pulled him back down on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the knocks on the door. It wasn't until the door flew open, smacking against the wall, that they separated, trying to cover themselves.

In the doorway stood an older, yet still attractive, taller version of Blaine. The man that stood their looked in at them with a smirk, moving to run a hand through his hair. Kurt swooned slightly at the move.

"Coop!" Blaine exclaimed, reaching over to pull the blanket over himself and Kurt.

"Why didn't you knock? More importantly, why are you here?"

The man supposedly named "Coop" leaned against the door frame before replying,

"Well little brother, if you and who I assume is Kurt, weren't so loud you may have heard me knock, several times." He chuckled slightly before eyeing Kurt whose expression widened at the realization that he was Blaine's brother.

If Blaine looks anything like this when he's older, there will be no problem Kurt thought to himself. Kurt nodded that he was indeed Blaine's boyfriend, unaware the Blaine even had a brother to mention him to.

"And to answer your other question, Dad called me home to settle some credit scores. What else could get me out here?"

Blaine turned to Kurt, who seemed to be ogling his brother, and with a slightly hurt expression, went to introduce the two to each other only to be cut off my his brother.

"I'm Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother, although you probably already picked that up." Cooper explained getting closer to the two boys on the bed and extending his hand to Kurt. Kurt shook it, about to introduce himself, completely forgotten that he was half-naked.

"I already know who you are, Kurt Hummel. You attended McKinley High, transferred to Dalton due to bullying where you captured the attention and of my now not to hopeless brother. After gaining the courage you transferred back to your old school where Blaine has now followed you. You have the heart of an angel, dress like a supermodel, and sing like a dream. Did I get everything Blaine?" Cooper asked, while Kurt sat there flushed.

The two boys remained speechless which made Cooper laugh and head for the door.

"You can continue what you're doing but keep it down a little, Dad may be home soon."

Kurt and Blaine sat there, in slight, Blaine that his brother had returned and Kurt that Blaine had said all those wonderful things about him.

They both watched as the mysterious and attractive man excited the room.

* * *

**Ava**


End file.
